Mokuba's Accident
by Caisu
Summary: Mokuba has a accident and Seto has to learn to live with it.


It was 4.00pm and Mokuba Kaiba was walking home from school. "Hey Mokuba" yelled his classmate yugi from across the street. "Hey yug" Mokuba yelled back, checking both ways before running across the road. But he never made it. The car came round the bend at almost 90mph, the breaks screeched, and the driver swerved, hitting a lamp post, the police car following, however, ran straight into Mokuba. Pulling out his mobile, yugi ran to Mokuba while dialing for an ambulance. After giving the information he knelt down beside him and asked the police officer the vital question. "What are his chances, will he live?" the police officer answered him in a grave tone. "I doubt it, if he does live, he'll more likely than not lose both his legs." Yugi had his mobile in his hand and was feverishly dialing the number of Seto kaibas' mobile (A/N don't ask how he got it, he just did) "Kaiba" said the voice in his ear. "Seto, it's..." the sirens bleared in the background. "Seto, come to," he covered the mouthpiece and asked the paramedics which hospital they were heading to. "Saint James's'" answered the paramedic. "Come to saint James's' hospital, quickly" he said, uncovering the mouthpiece as he did so. "But, why?" Seto replied, he already sounded worried. "Because mokuba's been run over" said yugi "he what?!" Seto yelled, making yugi jump "just go to saint James's', I'll go in the ambulance with him" yugi instructed. "Ok, but when I get there, someone is going to have a lot of explaining to do" Seto stated, hanging up and re- entering his meeting, yelling at his secretary to postpone it as something had come up. He then got in his limo and told the driver to take him to saint James's' as fast as he could. Back at the crash site the ambulance had arrived and the paramedics were lifting a still unconscious Mokuba on to a stretcher and loading him into the ambulance. Yugi then climbed in after them. The ambulance was greeted on its arrival at the hospital by several doctors and nurses. Yugi spotted a familiar limo pull into the car park and the white-faced, 16 year-old C.E.O. of Kaiba Corp, Seto Kaiba, stepped out and ran to the short, spiky haired attendant of domino high. "How is he?" Seto inquired in a worried voice. "Well," said yugi "his chances of survival are pretty slim, and if he dose survive, it' more than likely he'll lose both his legs, he's in theater now." Yugi looked up, but the young C.E.O. was gone, he was walking towards the hospital at a pace that was quick, even for him. When Seto entered the building, he went straight to the information desk. "I'm here to see Mokuba Kaiba" he said, the lady at the desk ignored him. He cleared his throat and repeated the statement. Still she ignored him. He bent low over the desk and whispered threateningly in her ear. "Do you know who I am?" "An annoying creep that is wasting my time?" she said, still not looking up. "My patience is wearing thin," he whispered in her ear, "and if you want to keep your job, you'll take me to see my brother." "Sir, I don't believe you're in a position to..." she trailed of as she finally looked up into icy blue eyes. She immediately started stuttering and finally went to get the doctor that was treating Mokuba. Seto finally deduced from the stuttering, clearly terrified doctor that Mokuba had just come out of theater and was in a critical condition, still unconscious, in a recovery ward. Seto was lead to his brothers' privet room and was left alone with him. Several hours later Mokuba awoke to the sound of his brothers' voice. "Seto, what happened to me?" Mokuba enquirered as he tried to flex his feet, and realized with a nasty jolt in the pit of his stomach, what must have happened to him. His brothers' face was white as he began to explain. When he'd finished, Mokuba was crying weakly into Setos' chest. Mokuba suddenly went limp in his brothers' arms and several alarms sounded. Two weeks later, Seto knelt on the hard earth, gently tracing the six letters carved on the cold gray stone. As the chilly December wind blew his hair, a especially strong wave of guilt flowed over him, and he broke down, crying hard; "Mokuba, why?" he questioned the silent graveyard, still crying silently to himself as it began to snow.  
  
Yay, second fic done! This was just a one shot, and I cried while writing the last part, which was NOT a good idea as it was in the middle of a math lesson! Cringe! I couldn't exactly say why I was crying, so I just got sent to the loo. Anyway, please read and review! 


End file.
